Equinox
Equinox was an orphan who was chosen by the Lords of Chaos and Order to act as an equalizer so that neither good nor evil should ever gain the upper hand. However, the job proved more that Equinox could sustain and under the pressure he snapped and became a villain completely obsessed with balance. In Mystery in Space he captures Gorilla Grodd and The Question and attempts to kill them both before Batman intervenes. After a short chase Equinox apparently falls to his death but is shown to have survived. He appears in When OMAC Attacks where he attempts to destroy New York by manipulating OMAC and Shrapnel into fighting inside a nuclear power plant. However, Batman shows up to keep the plant from self destructing and the two engage in battle only for Batman to be defeated quite easily and only the timely intervention of OMAC (in the form of Buddy Blank) gives him enough time to manually shut down the power plant. In the season 1 finale The Fate of Equinox, he steals the powers of the Lords of Order and Chaos, his former masters and plans to re create a new balanced universe. To combat the new Equinox Dr. Fate bowers the powers from several heroes and gives them to Batman to help him combat Equinox. However, Batman is eventually still defeated in battle. Batman surrenders but then tells Equinox that since he hates his old masters he is not a balanced being and if he is not in balance then everything he had done was all for nothing. Equinox begins to (as Batman puts it) crack and Batman takes the opportunity to destroy Equinox once and for all. In "Time Out for Vengeance!", it was revealed that his consciousness was shattered into a dozen fragments and scattered throughout time and space. Each aspect embodied a part of Equinox-Prime's mind. His hate arrived in the far future and entered a computer which it used to create and animate a bunch of robots to form his Batman Revenge Squad, sending them to erase the Batmen from the Time-Space Continuum. Rip Hunter discovered this and alerted the Justice League International who each paired off into different groups. Once the Batman Revenge Squad robots were taken down, the Justice League International arrived in the future where Equinox was, having captured a robot Batman. Equinox' conscious merged some of the remaining robots into one giant robot that Equinox' mind could inhabit, but the captured robot Batman freed himself from Equinox's control and summoned three Batmen from other times to help him fight Equinox. The four Batmen neutralized Equinox and the Batman of the present returned to existence, but Equinox's consciousness separated into 12 fragments means that they haven't heard the last of Equinox. Powers and Abilities Equinox displayed almost supernatural abilities such as turning Batarangs into real bats, making objects snap with a mere thought and even bringing back creatures long extinct. Despite this he still displays great physical strength as he’s able to take on Batman in a fist fight and win. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neutral